FORTUNATE DESTINY
by S.ELF137
Summary: sungmin yang baru datang dari Jepang tidak mengetahui namja yang menolongnya adalah bintang Hallyu di Korea KYUMIN/Shounen-ai/Chapter 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

"FORTUNATE DESTINY"

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, etc..

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.

.

.

Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

"Ya! Kembalikan tasku! Kyaa.. tolooong! Tolooong!" seorang namja manis tengah berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Haah.. haah" deru nafas yang memeburu menandakan namja tersebut terengah-engah karena berlari mengejar kawanan perampok yang seenak jidatnya mengambil tasnya.

"Arrggtt.. sial" Umpatan demi umpatan keluar dari bibir pouty milik namja manis yang di ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin. Pasalnya baru beberapa jam ia sampai di negeri gingseng tersebut ia sudah kerampokan di tengah jalan. Sungmin baru datang dari negeri sakura 'Jepang' untuk hijrah ke negeri korea ini untuk menemui sahabat kecil. Sahabat yang senasib dengannya dulu di sebuah Yayasan Yatim piatu di Jepang.

Mereka terpisah karena sang sahabat mendapat keberuntungan lebih dulu darinya.

Sang sahabat telah di adopsi oleh keluarga yang berasal dari korea yang menyayangi sahabatnya itu.

Ia sungguh iri dengan nasib sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana tidak, seorang anak kecil pasti ingin dimanja-manja oleh orang tua mereka bukan? Tidak terkecuali untuk Sungmin kecil yang usianya baru menginjak 6 tahun.

'Sungmin-ah, kau anak yang baik. Yakinlah, kelak kau pasti akan mendapatkan orang tua yang menyayangimu' sebuah kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut pengasuh di Yayasan tersebut saat melihat Sungmin kecil yang menatap iri sahabatnya dan keluarga barunya.

Sang Sungmin kecil hanya bisa menatap wajah sang pengasuh dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu matanya kembali beralih ke sahabatnya.

'Kau sungguh beruntung' batin Sungmin kecil.

Ia bingung kenapa belum ada keluarga yang mau mengadopsinya. Padahal dia anak yang baik, lembut,dan dia adalah anak yang manis untuk ukuran namja.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga sampailah ia di Korea dengan bantuan sang pengurus yayasan yang berbaik hati menolong Sungmin. Sudah hampir 13 tahun ia berada di yayasan tersebut. Ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya tersebut, ia ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu.

Dengan modal nekad dan do'a dari sang pengasuh sampailah Sungmin di Korea.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan" gumam Sungmin. Ia baru menyadari kalau dompet , handphone dan seluruh pakaiannya di rampas olehpara perampok sialan tadi. Dan ia tidak punya sepeser uang pun untuk membeli tiket kembali ke Jepang.

'Srekk srekk'

Ia terus berjalan sesekali tubuhnya menabrak pejalan kaki lain yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

'Kruyuukk'

Sebuah suara keluar dari perut rata Sungmin.

"Aish.. aku lapar" ucapnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang terus berbunyi.

Tapi ia tetap meneruskan jalannya tanpa tahu arah.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, ia sudah merasa lemas dan pusing pun mulai melandanya.

Ia tak menyadari kalau ia berjalan semakin ke tegah jalan.

.

.

.

OTHER SIDE

'Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau berada dimana sekarang?!' sebuah suara dengan nada tinggi keluar dari gadget canggih milik namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit menjauhkan handphone-nya dari telinganya saat mendengar bentakan dari seberang telepon.

"Ya! Bisakah kau tidak membentak hyung?" ucap namja tampan tersebut yang kesal dengan orang yang dia panggil 'Hyung' itu.

'Cepat datang kesini dalam 10 menit. Fansmu semakin menggila Cho!' setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang terkesan memerintah itu seseorang di seberang telepon itu memutuskan pembicaraannya secara sepihak.

"Aishh.. orang itu" Cho Kyuhyun seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun sekaligus seorang actor tampan yang baru berumur 21 tahun dengan segala kemampuannya ia sudah dikategorikan seorang artis multitalenta dan pastinya ia berada di list teratas pria idaman para wanita.

Bukan hanya siswi-siswi sekolah menengah, tapi juga ahjumma-ahjumma centil yang selalu mendambakan pria tampan.

Saat ini ia tengah mengejar waktu untuk sampai di tempat di adakanya Fanmeeting atas di luncurkannya album ketiganya yang di beri judul "SOMEONE".

Ia terus melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kekarnya.

"Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai" gumamnya. Ia semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Tapi saat ia tengah berkonsentrasi menyetir, ia melihat sesosok namja yang berjalan menuju ke tengah jalan.

Ckiiit.. BRUKK

.

.

.

.

Huwaaa.. saya kembali..

Saya Senang karena my OTP habis bulan madu di Hawaii .. :D

Saya juga sebel karena Appa kyu mau main DraMus sma si"Seo" #plakk

By the way Ma'af karena belum ngelanjutin "This Way" karena ide sedang stuck.

Dan sekali lagi mian. Karena sedang sibuk banget padahal baru kelas 2 MA tapi emang seminggu itu jadwalnya padat bingiit.

Dari ngisi Extra lah, Extra computer lah, tata boga lah, dan msih bnyak lagi. #plakk

Udah ya curcolnya.. hahaha..

Ma'af ya kalo ch ini pendek next ch aku panjangin(?) kok. Dan buat typo(s) yang merajalela. Coz belum aku edit.

Mau lanjut gak nih #gak

yang mau lanjut REVIEW ne ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"FORTUNATE DESTINY"

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, etc..

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.

.

.

Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

"Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai" gumamnya. Ia semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Tapi saat ia tengah berkonsentrasi menyetir, ia melihat sesosok namja yang berjalan menuju ke tengah jalan.

Ckiiit.. BRUKK

.

.

.

FORTUNATE DESTINY

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun mengerem mobilnya.

SUNGMIN SIDE

"Ugh.. kepalaku" keluh Sungmin yang merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Matanya pun mulai berkunang-kunang. Dengan kesadaran yang ia miliki ia menyipitkan matanya guna memfokuskan pandangannya. Ia melihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang menuju kearahnya.

'Apa aku akan meninggal' pikirnya pasrah. Kakinya terasa kaku untuk sekedar berlari dari tempat itu.

Ckiiit… BRUKK

Kesadaran Sungmin sudah hilang . Samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang yang berusaha membangunkannya.

Dan kemudian semua gelap.

KYUHYUN SIDE

'Apa aku menabrak seseorang?' pikir Kyuhyun gelisah. Dengan cepat ia melepas setbeltnya dan segera keluar mobil untuk memastikannya.

Setelah ia keluar ia melihat sesosok namja bertubuh mungil yang sudah tergeletak tepat didepan mobilnya.

"Hey, bangun." Kyuhyun berucap dengan mengguncang sedikit bahu namja mungil itu.

Kyuhyun merasa dirinyalah tersangka dalam kejadian ini. Lalu dengan peri kemanusia-an yang ia miliki ia pun menggendong tubuh namja itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil mewah miliknya.

Setelah meletakkan tubuh namja tadi, ia pun dengan cepat menelpon managernya.

'Yeoboseyo' terdengar sahutan dari seberang telepon.

"Yeoboseyo hyung, batalkan fanmeetingnya hyung. Mianhe"

'KLIK'

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang mungkin membuat sang manager jantungan itu Kyuhyun pun memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Ia yakin managernya sekarang sedang kesal. ah bukan, lebih tepatnya marah dengan tindakannya.

Lalu ia memasuki mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan kendaraannya tersebut. Untung hari jalanan sedikit sepi jadi ia isa mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan maximal.

Selama perjalanan ia sedikit melirik melalui kaca depan untuk melihat namja yang 'menurutnya' ia tabrak itu.

Setelah sampai di apartement dengan susah payah Kyuhyun membawa tubuh berisi milik Sungmin untuk sampai di kamarnya. Setelah dengan usaha yang extra keras ia pun berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan segera ia meletakkan Sungmin di ranjang berukuran king miliknya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang dan mengamati wajah namja yang sedang terlelap itu.

'Manis' pikir Kyuhyun. Tapi dengan cepat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran bodohnya itu. Tapi ia berani taruhan jika wajah namja di hadapannya ini lebih manis daripada yeoja di luar sana.

.

.

.

Setelah memanggil dokter pribadinya iapun memesan bubur untuk namja itu.

Ia sangat bersyukur karena namja manis itu tidak apa-apa. Dokter hanya mengatakan jika namja manis itu terkena anemia dan kelelahan saja.

"Uhh.. kepalaku sakit" keluh Sungmin saat mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak foto-foto berukuran besar terpasang di dinding-dinding ruangan, rak-rak yang berisi penuh dengan kaset-kaset dan gadget-gadget canggih membuat Sungmin berpikiran bahwa orang yang memiliki ruangan ini sangat kaya dan – tampan- .

"Tapi ini dimana?" monolognya.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Sebuah pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda tampan dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jeans berwarna coklat muda yang membuat kesan menawan begitu melekat pada diri namja asing tersebut.

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara bass milik namja tampan itu terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Sungmin.

"Kau, siapa?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat namja tampan tersebut mulai mendekati ranjang.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, hey dia adalah bintang hallyu di negeri ini. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tidak mengenalinya.

"K..kau.." sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan pose khas orang berpikir.

'Ya.. ya dia pasti mengenalku' batin Kyuhyun berharap.

"Kau.. yang ada di dalam foto itu kan?" ucap Sungmin dengan polosnya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya di buat sweatdrop dengan penuturan namja manis itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesekian kalinya. Dan namja manis itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa namja dihadapannya ini.

'Kruyuuuk' suara cacing-cacing di perut Sungmin memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Kau lapar?"

"…" sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Kyuhyun berucap dan bergegas meninggalkan Sungmin untuk mengambil makanan untuk Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa nampan yang berisi bubur dan segelas coklat panas.

"Ini, makanlah"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada makanan yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan pelan Sungmin mengambil alih makanan yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun kemudian ia menyedokkan makanan tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

"Err.. kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, namaku Lee Sungmin" ucap Sungmin yang diikuti dengan menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sungmin-sii, kau berasal darimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun berkelanjutan. Ia sangat penasaran dengan namja manis di depannya ini.

"Jekhkpakhng" sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Ne?"

"Aku dari Jepang" ucap Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Mwo?! Ta..tapi.. kau.. kau bisa berbicara bahasa korea dengan lancar? Dan namamu.." Kyuhyun sedikit kaget saat namja manis itu berkata kalau ia berasal dari Jepang. Hey mana ada orang jepang yang berbicara bahasa korea dengan lancar?. Ya, mungkin ada tapi tidak semuanya kan?

Dan lagi namanya. Nama khas orang korea, kenapa ada orang Jepang dengan nama khas Korea?. Mungkin ada, ya salah satunya namja dihadapannya ini.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun masih membulatkan matanya.

"A..ani, aku hanya kaget mendengar kalau kau orang Jepang" Kyuhyun berucap jujur.

"Oh, ne. mungkin kau sangat bingung. Saat kecil aku sudah di ajarkan bahasa korea oleh pengasuh di yayasan tempatku tinggal – "

"Kau– "

"Ne, aku yatim piatu. Aku sudah berada di yayasan itu sejak aku masih kecil. Dan disana aku di besarkan, aku juga bingung kenapa mereka menamaiku dengan nama Korea" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa ada di korea?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang semakin penasaran dengan kisah Sungmin.

"Aku.. ingin menemui sahabatku" ucap Sungmin dengan wajah sendu.

"Sahabatmu?"

"Ne, dia sahabat kecilku waktu di Jepang. Tapi dia punya nasib yang jauh lebih beruntung daripada aku. Ia diadopsi oleh keluarga dari korea yang sangat menyayanginya. Aku sempat iri waktu itu, tapi ya memang takdirku untuk mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia" Sungmin menceritakan semua uneg-unegnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun hanya tertegun mendengar kisah namja manis di hadapannya. Ia tak menyangka jika namja manis ini mempunyai nasib yang menyedihkan.

"Dan kenapa kau bisa berada di tengah jalan waktu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Itu.."

_**Flashback**_

"_**Akhirnya, aku sampai di korea jugaaaa.." seorang namja manis tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya saat tiba di bandara Incheon Korsel. Ini pertama kalinya ia berkunjung di negeri gingseng ini.**_

_**Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya dari bandara dan berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan luas di kota Seoul.**_

"_**Wah.. ramai sekali.." Sungmin benar-benar kagum dengan kota yangbaru ia kunjungi itu.**_

_**Saat ia tiba di sebuah jalan yang lebih kecil dari jalanan tadi ia mengeratkan pengangannya pada tas yang tersampir di bahunya. Matanya berkeliaran kesana kemari mengawasi setiap sudut jalan. Ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri dan ia pun mengusap tengkuknya perlahan.**_

'_**GREB'**_

"_**Kyaa…! Kembalikan tasku! Ya! Tolooong… tolooong" ia berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk mencari bantuan kepada siapa saja yang mendengar teriakannya.**_

"_**Haah.. haaah" namja manis itu terengah-engah saat berlari untuk mencoba mendapatkan tasnya kembali dari tangan pencopet-pencopet sialan itu. **_

"_**Argghtt.. sial!" namja manis itu mengumpat.**_

_**Dengan lemas akhirnya ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia terus melangkah tanpa tahu ia harus kemana sekarang.**_

_**Flashback END**_

"Jadi begitu– "

"Kyuhyun. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun" kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin yang telah mengakhiri cerita panjangnya itu.

"Jadi, kau baru sehari disini dan langsung tercopet?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyimpulkan dari cerita panjang Sungmin.

"Aishh.. lebih tepatnya kurang dari satu hari Kyuhyun-ssi" ralat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin dengan penuh selidik. Ia hanya takut jika namja manis dihadapannya adalah salah satu orang jahat yang berniat buruk padanya. Oh, sungguh kejam pemikiranmu itu Cho!.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin yang sedikit risih dengan tatapan penuh selidik dari Kyuhyun.

'Sepertinya tidak mungkin; batin Kyuhyun. Ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari namja manis itu. Ia hanya melihat sebuah kejujuran dari wajah polos milik Sungmin.

Tanpa berbicara satu patah katapun. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju sebuah almari besar miliknya. Sedikit memilah –milah baju yang kiranya pas untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan dahi yang menyerngit.

"Ini. Mandi dan ganti pakaianmu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan satu stel pakaian untuk Sungmin.

Dan Sungmin hanya menerimanya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kecil di sebelah pojok yang ia yakini adalah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Buat yang udah baca jangan lupa REVIEWnya yaaaa…


	3. Chapter 3

"FORTUNATE DESTINY"

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, etc..

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.

.

.

Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

Tanpa berbicara satu patah katapun. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju sebuah almari besar miliknya. Sedikit memilah –milah baju yang kiranya pas untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya memandang punggung Kyuhyun dengan dahi yang menyerngit.

"Ini. Mandi dan ganti pakaianmu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan satu stel pakaian untuk Sungmin.

Dan Sungmin hanya menerimanya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kecil di sebelah pojok yang ia yakini adalah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Seorang namja manis keluar dari sebuah bilik di kamar megah milik Kyuhyun. Ia sudah selesai dengan ritual bersih-bersih tubuh. Sekarang ia mengenakan kaos V neck berwarna putih polos yang memperlihatkan leher putih jenjang miliknya dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan betis putih dengan bulu-bulu tipis yang membalutnya.

Dengan mengusap-usap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk yang dia ambil dari kamar mandi tadi ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar megah tersebut.

"Namja tadi kemana ya?" Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Kepalanya celingukan kesana-kemari guna mencari sosok namja tampan yang telah menolongnya.

"Eh, kau sudah selesai?" suara bass mengagetkan Sungmin yang sedang kebingungan. Kyuhyun sedikit terpana dengan sosok manis di depannya.

'Dia sangat manis' pikir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah tampan Kyuhyun karena namja di hadapannya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang err~ tidak biasa.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" panggil Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"Eh, ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun kikuk.

Dia mengerutuki dirinya yang diam-diam memuji Sungmin yang jelas-jelas adalah NAMJA.

.

.

BRAKK

.

.

"YA! Kau mau membunuhku– Cho" ucapan dengan volume yang tinggi terdengar setelah suara dobrakan dari pintu depan. Tentu saja mengagetkan dua sosok yang bergender sama namun beda kelebihan tersebut.

Pelaku pendobrakan pintu tersebut ternganga melihat sang artis tengah berdua-an dengan seorang eerr~ yeoja tomboy menurutnya.

"YA! Tuan Cho. Setelah kau ingin membuatku mati dengan ulahmu, sekarang kau mau membuatku mati berdiri melihat kau berdua-an dengan yeoja tomboy itu. Hah?!" sebuah rentetan kalimat yang terucap begitu cepat dan nyaris tanpa jeda itu meluncur dari mulut Lee Hyukjae–sang manager dengan menunjuk kearah Sungmin yang diam tanpa satu patah katapun.

Sungmin yang merasa menjadi masalah utama di sini hanya menunduk dalam. Kyuhyun sedikit melihat kondisi namja manis di sampingnya yang sedang menunduk ketakutan.

"Hyung, aku minta ma'af atas ulahku tadi. Sungguh semua di luar kuasaku hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas.

"Di luar kuasamu kau bilang?! , YA! Kau membatalkan fanmeetingmu tanpa alasan yang jelas Cho!" sanggah sang manager yang sangat kesal dengan ulah Kyuhyun.

"Dan siapa pula yeoja itu?" lanjut sang manager.

"Aku namja" sebuah kalimat yang terkesan pendek itu mengalun dari mulut namja manis yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"MWO?!" Hyukjae hanya menganga lebar mendengar penuturan makhluk manis yang ia kira yeoja itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia alasanmu membatalkan fanmeetingmu?" Tanya Hyukjae yang telah mendengar semua penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah dengan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu itu.

"Hyukjae-ssi, ma'afkan aku. Karena aku Kyuhyun-ssi tidak menghadiri fanmeetingnya" sungmin meminta ma'af dengan tulus kepada Hyukjae. Dan ia juga sudah tahu kalau namja yang telah menolongnya adalah artis tekenal di negeri ini.

Saat baru mengetahuinya, Sungmin sempat tak percaya. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu tampan membuatnya yakin kalau Kyuhyun adalah artis terkenal.

"Gwaenchana, Sungmin-ssi. Namanya juga kecelakaan" jawab Hyukjae dengan nada yang jauh lebih lembut dari beberapa waktu lalu.

"Jadi, rumahmu dimana Sungmin-ssi?" Tanya Hyukjae menyambung.

"A..aku.. tidak punya rumah" jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Dia akan tinggal bersamaku hyung" sebuah statement yang membuat Sungmin maupun Hyukjae terkaget. Sungmin hanya membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan santai Kyuhyun.

"MWO?! Seapartement maksudmu?" Tanya Hyukjae heboh. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tinggal seatap dengan makhluk manis ini? Ya. Dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu masih normal, tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbelok dan menyerang Sungmin?.

"Ne, Waeyo? Kita kan sama-sama namja" ucap Kyuhyun santai saat menerima pelototan dari Hyukjae.

"Err.. aku bisa mencari tempat tinggal sendiri Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Sungmin yang mengerti dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Uang saja kau tidak punya" ucapan telak dari Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin mati kutu. Sungmin baru teringat kalau uang yang ia miliki telah raib oleh perampok sialan itu.

Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepala mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi… aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Sungmin jujur. Selama ini ia tidak pernah membuat repot orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa terbebani.

"Kau bisa bekerja denganku" ucapan santai kembali terucap dari mulut artis muda yang tengah naik daun itu. Membuat Hyukjae dan Sungmin lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya.

"Bekerja?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Ne" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Apa kau mau Sungmin-ssi?" tawar Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit berpikir mengenai tawaran Kyuhyun, dan akhirnya ia pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

"See, dia mau hyung. Jadi dia akan seatap denganku mulai malam ini" ucap Kyuhyun yang sedikit mengejek sang manager.

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Hyukjae masa bodo.

.

.

.

.

~^FORTUNATE DESTINY^~

.

.

.

.

Sungmin telah menyiapkan makanan yang ia masak di dapur milik Kyuhyun di meja makan yang sebelumnya kosong tanpa makanan sedikitpun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, makanan telah siap" teriak Sungmin kepada sang artis yang sedang bersantai dengan sebuah PSP di tangan. Mendengar teriakan yang belum pernah ia dengar di apartementnya pun mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke sumber suara.

"Kau, masak segini banyak?" Tanya Kyuhyun terheran-heran. Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin tinggal di apartementnya dengan permintaan Sungmin yang ingin merawat apartementnya yang biasanya jarang tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan manusia. Wajar saja, Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya jadi tidak ada yang merawat apartement miliknya. Seperti malam ini Sungmin sengaja membuatkan makan malam Khusus untuk Kyuhyun yang telah berbaik hati menampungnya di sini.

"Hehehe.. aku terlalu bersemangat jadi aku masak semua yang ada di kulkasmu. Tapi aku tidak menemukan sayuran sedikitpun" ucap Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"Aku tidak suka sayur" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Dan Sungmin hanya membeo lucu mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun menarik salah satu kursi yang berada di meja makan tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu.

"Hmm.. ini enak" puji Kyuhyun setelah mencoba makanan yang Sungmin buat. Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau, tidak makan?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin hanya memandanginya.

"Nanti saja" ucap Sungmin seadanya.

"Makan sekarang. Jangan membantah" ucap Kyuhyun telak. Membuat Sungmin mau tak mau harus menuruti kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Dengan segera ia menarik kursi di hadapan Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

Dan merekapun menghabiskan makanan yang ada di meja itu dengan hikmat tanpa kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ssi. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa sahabatmu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di meja makan. Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun segera menelan makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Dia.. adalah Kwon Ji Yong"

"Uhukk.. uhukk" ia terbatuk-batuk saat menelan makanannya setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Siapa?! Kwon Ji Young?"

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaa.. ma'af kalo pendek ch sebelumnya maupun sekarang.

Dan typo(s) jangan di Tanya lagi sita ini emang ratunya typo(s) #plakk

Oh, iya udah pda tahukan siapa sosok sahabatnya ming? #kedipkedip

Makasih yang udah mau nfe-fav nge-follow dan nge-Review nih FF

Makasih banget #Bow

Last, REVIEW ya bagi yang udah baca..^^


	4. Chapter 4

"**FORTUNATE DESTINY"**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, etc..**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**HAPPY READING^^**

.

.

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

"Sungmin-ssi. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa sahabatmu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di meja makan. Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun segera menelan makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Dia.. adalah Kwon Ji Yong"

"Uhukk.. uhukk" ia terbatuk-batuk saat menelan makanannya setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Siapa?! Kwon Ji Young?"

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

Sungmin memandang aneh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Sungmin yang terlihat kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu terkejut saat Sungmin mengucapkan nama sahabatnya.

"A.. ani"

KYUHYUN POV

Kwon Ji young? Apa jangan-jangan G-Dragon adalah Kwon ji young yang di maksud Sungmin? Ah, tidak. Di Korea tidak hanya G-Dragon yang mempunyai nama Kwon Ji Young. Pasti bukan dia.

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi?" kulihat Sungmin tengah menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, malam ini aku ada jadwal pemotretan" ucapku sebelum menarik diriku dari meja makan. Dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan berkata "Ne" jawab Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berganti pakaian aku segera mematut tubuh dan wajahku di depan cermin yang berukuran besar di kamarku.

"Kau tampan Cho Kyuhyun" ucapku narsis. Tapi aku benar-benar tampan malam ini.

Setelah merasa cukup aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tengah.

'DEG'

Saat aku berpapasan dengan Sungmin, aku lihat dia tengah menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Mata rubahnya. Entah kenapa selalu membuatku betah untuk menatapnya lebih dalam.

KYUHYUN POV END

.

.

.

SUNGMIN POV

'Tap'

'Tampan' satu kata yang menggambarkan sesosok namja tegap di hadapanku.

'Wajah stoicnya, alis tebal nan tegas miliknya, hidung mancung yang mempesona, dan bibirnya yang tebal dan... sexy'. Aish.. apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin?.

Aku mengerutuki kebodohanku yang dengan jelas memuji seorang NAMJA.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ssi kau sudah siap? Hyukjae-ssi sudah menunggumu di luar" ucapku sedikit gugup. Ku lihat ia hanya menatapku tenang kemudian berlalu di hadapanku.

'Omona~ aromanyaaaa... maskulin' batinku saat hidungku menangkap aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang baru saja berlalu di hadapanku.

"Baik-baik di rumah" sebuah kalimat sederhana yang berhasil membuatku jantungan saat mendengarnya.

"Ne" hanya itu yang dapat ku ucapkan. Bibirku kelu untuk menjawab dengan kalimat yang panjang. Sungguh jantungku melompat-lompat seperti orang yang selesai lari marathon.

Omona.. pasti wajahku merah sekali. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku tersadar "Apa aku sudah tidak normal" gumamku sendirian.

.

.

.

.

^FORTUNATE DESTINY^

.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun beberapa jam yang lalu aku hanya berbaring di ranjang. Sungguh bosan jika harus sendirian di apartemen yang besar seperti ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamku. Bosan, sangat bosan.

Aku merasa lapar. Ku tolehkan kepalaku kearah jam yang berada di meja nakas di sebelah ranjang yang ku tempati.

'12.25'

"Ternyata sudah siang" ucapku sambil beranjak dari ranjang dan berlalu menuju ke arah dapur.

"Aishh.. tidak ada makanan" sungguh aku ingin marah saat tidak menemukan makanan sedikitpun di dalam kulkas. Bagaimana tidak,dalam keadaan lapar seperti ini tidak ada makanan yang bisa di makan atau bahan makanan yang bisa di masak.

Saat sedang iseng membuka setiap rak aku tidak sengaja menemukan bercup-cup mie instan yang masih dalam keadaan layak makan.

"Apa orang itu selalu makan mie instan, bukannya mie instan tidak baik buat kesehatan?" gumamku saat menemukan mie tersebut.

"Daripada kelaparan lebih baik aku makan saja" ujarku sambil mengambil salah satu mie yang tersusun rapi si rak atas.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual makan mie instan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menuju ke ruang tengah dan mendudukkan tubuhku di salah satu sofa yang berada di situ.

Ku raih sebuah remote kontrol yang tergeletak di atas meja dan ku arahkan kearah televisi LED yang terpampang beberapa meter di tekan tombol 'on' pada remote dan tv yang berada di hadapanku sudah menyala dan menampilkan acara-acara yang berbeda di setiap channelnya.

Ku tekan tombol demi tombol yang berada pada remote yang tengah ku genggam.

"Aish.. tidak ada acara yang menarik" ucapku setelah mencoba mencari channel yang menarik untuk di tonton. Karena tak ada channel yang menarik aku pun membaringkan tubuhku di sofa panjang dan mulai menatap langit-langit apartemen mewah Kyuhyun. Aku rasa menatap langit-langit apartemen lebih menyenangkan daripada menonoton televisi yang tak jelas acaranya.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama menatap ke atas aku pun mulai merasakan lelah menyelimuti pandanganku. Perlahan namun pasti akupun mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK...

"Eh, kenapa gelap sekali?" suara seseorang yang terkejut saat melihat apartemennya yang dalam keadaan gelap seperti tak berpenghuni.

Namja tadi tak lain adalah sang pemilik apartemen yakni Cho Kyuhyun.

CTAKK

Setelah meraba-raba dingding di sekitarnya akhirnya berkat sebuah tombol, apartemennya pun sudah terang tidak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kemana bocah itu?"ucap Kyuhyun yang celingukan mencari keberadaan namja manis yang baru memasuki kehidupannya.

"Eungh ~" sebuah lengkuhan yang terdengar dari seorang namja manis yang sedang terlelap damai di sebuah sofa yang mungkin sedikit terganggu dengan adanya cahaya yang muncul dari lampu yang baru saja Kyuhyun hidupkan tadi.

Tapi seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa si namja manis tersebut kembali tidur dengan tenanngnya.

"Kemana dia tidur di situ?" ucap Kyuhyun terheran ketika menemukan sosok manis yang ia cari sedang berbaring di sofa dengan mata terpejam sempurna.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok namja manis tersebut. Kemudian ia menyelipkan tangan kirinya di tengkuk Sungmin dan tangan yang lain di selipkan di antara paha dan betis Sungmin.

'HUP' dengan sekali angkat tubuh Sungmin sudah berada di gendongan Kyuhyun. Tak membuang banyak waktu Kyuhyun pun segera membawa tubuh mungil nan berisi milik Sungmin ke dalam kamar yang di tempati oleh Sungmin.

.

.

^FORTUNATE DESTINY^

.

.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Esok yang cerah membuat siapa saja bersemangat untuk segera beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Tak terkecuali si namja manis yang masih bergumul dengan selimutnya. Ia merasa terusik saat sinar-sinar pagi datang menerpa wajah imutnya. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, namja manis itupun membuka kedua manik foxy-nya. Ia sedikit mengerjabkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan bias-bias cahaya yang mesuk melalui retina matanya.

"Eungh~ sudah pagi" gumam Sungmin saat melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan angka '06.45'.

"Eh, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Bukannya tadi sore aku berada di sofa ruang tengah?" ia sedikit menyerngit saat mendapati dirinya yang sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri saat ia bangun. Karena seingatnya, ia berada di sofa ruang tengah.

"Apa Kyuhyun-ssi yang menggendongku kesini?" ia sedikit malu saat mengucapkan kata 'Menggendong' yang ia ucapkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aishh, memalukan" ucapnya dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Karena saat ini wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Omona. Aku belum membuatkan Kyuhyun-ssi sarapan" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Lalu dengan segera ia berlari menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kemarin yang sudah ia cuci. Hey,ini wajar karena Sungmin hanya memiliki 2 stel pakaian, makanya ia menggunakan sistem CUKERPA yakni sistem Cuci KERing Pakai. Hahaha #abaikan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah merasa sudah selesai ia pun segra menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun.

Saat ia membuka lemari kulkas betapa kagetnya Sungmin saat mendapati banyak bahan makanan yang menunggunya untuk di masak.

"Apa Kyuhyun-ssi semalam belanja segini banyaknya?" gumam Sungmin.

"Waaahhh.. ada labu juga. Yeeeiy" matanya berbinar cerah saat melihat makanan yang menjadi makanan favoritnya waktu di jepang itu berada di depan matanya.

"Tapi sebaiknya aku masak nasi goreng saja untuk pagi ini" ucapnya setelah menimang-nimang berbagai rencana masakan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

tangan terampilnya dengan cekatan mengambil bahan-bahan yang di butuhkan untuk membuat nasi goreng. Setelah hampir 20 menit, akhirnya makanan yang di buat oleh Sungmin sudah siap untuk di santap.

Sepiring besar nasi goreng dengan beberapa telur mata sapi sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Sungmin tersenyum lebar saat melihat karyanya tersebut.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Eh, aku harus membangunkan Kyuhyun-ssi" ucapnya hampir lupa. Kemudian ia pun berjalan menuju ke kamar sang artis.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kyuhyun-ssi bangun, ini sudah siang Kyuhyun-ssi" sedikit berlebihan memang saat melihat waktu saat ini yang masih menunjukkan pukul '07.10' pagi.

TOK TOK TOK

Karena sang artis tidak juga bangun akhirnya Sungmin pun menambah volume ketokannya pada pintu yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan sanng artis.

Sementara di dalam.

"Aishh, apa-apaan sih orang itu"gerutu Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara ketokan pintu yang begitu mengganggu pendengarannya pagi ini. Kyuhyun meraih sebuah bantal dan menutupi telinganya dengan bantal tersebut.

TOKK TOKK TOKK

"Kyuhyun-ssi, BANGUUUN" sebuah teriakan melengking dari arah pintu sungguh membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat memjamkan matanya lagi.

"NE, NE. AKU BANGUUUN. Aishh" kyuhyun pun membalas teriakan tersebut dengan teriakan yang tak kalah keras juga.

pagi ini di penuh dengan teriakan.

.

.

.

TBC

Ma'af kalo terlalu lama updatenya.

Dan ma'af juga gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu

Tapi aku tahu kok siapa aja yang suka review d FF ini.

Makasih ya chingudeul atas dukungannya. Review kalian sungguh berarti untuk sita.

Ma'af ya kalau ch ini terkesan datar /_\

Last, Review yaaa #BOW


End file.
